Rapture's Redux
by thementom
Summary: With Fontaine death, Jack and the girl can finally escape Rapture, Or can they? And what will happen if the do have to stay in Rapture? This story will focus on the inreraction between Jack, The little sisters, And Tenenbaum as the try to find a way out of the former Utopia.
1. Leaving, Right?

Leaving, Right?

There he lied on his back, Holes stabbed by the syringes of the little sisters out of which blood was flowing like a wild stream.  
Frank Fontaine aka Atlas lay death on the floor of lair, Four of the five young girls still mocking and stabbing the recently deceased corpse of the death conman.  
The fifth sister was standing in front of a recently awoken Jack Ryan, Looking a bit worried about how he would treat her.  
As jack stood up the little sister took a step back with a scared look in her eyes.  
Jack looked at the scared little girl and kneeled to her height and spoke with a deep voice, (Since Jack still possessed his Big Daddy voice).  
"Hey there, Don't be afraid sweetie, I won't hurt you, I swear", Jack said as he gave the girl a sweet and honest smile.  
The girl got comforted hearing his voice, They may not carry Adam in them anymore but they still show signs of there time as little sister.  
"Is that for me?" Jack asked as he pointed to the object in the girls hand, It was a key card to open the bathysphere to the surface, And away from the hell named Rapture.  
"This is for you mister" The girl said as she handed Jack the key card, By that time the other girls had stopped stabbing Fontaine and circled around him looking curious.  
"Are we going somewhere mister?" One of the girls asked slightly tilting her head to the left.  
"Yeah are we going on a adventure?" "Mama Tenenbaum said we should follow you" "Yay adventure" "You saved us so going with you sound like a sensible solution". All the girls said at the same time.  
"We are going to the surface, We are leaving Rapture" Jack said relieved to the girls, Who were all shouting "surface adventure".  
"Alright girls let's go toward that gate up ahead" Jack said pointing towards the gate with the bathysphere locked behind it.  
The group, Led by Jack, Walked toward the golden gate.  
"It's finally over" Jack thought as he put the key card into the slot which opened the gate.  
Relieved Jack and the girls walked toward the sub, When suddenly BOOM!  
The bathysphere's engine exploded, Without that it would not be able to make the trip.  
"NOOOO" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs as he fell to his knees with a lost expression on his face, He stayed that way for a few seconds, Around him parts of the sub were burning.  
"The girls" Jack thought as he got himself together.  
The girls were crawling Back up slowly, One faster than the other, Visibly shocked by the situation.  
As the group looked at the burning sub one of the girl tucked Jack's arm, Jacked looked answered the girl.  
"Mister, What do we do now?" The girl looked worried and unsure, As did all the other girl Jack noticed, He also noticed a audio diary with the words "The last laugh" written on the front.  
Jack pressed the button and the diary began playing.  
"Hey there kid" It was the voice of Fontaine, Thick Bronx accent and all.  
"I gotta admit, When me and the kraut put you in the sub topside I never expected you to actually get close to battling me, But, Me recording this means you did, And most likely won" Fontaine said with a dark creepy voice, Which scared two of the girls, "Mean man" they whispered.  
"Well I suppose my time in Rapture is over, No Ryan, No me, Nobody but you, That kraut, Them girls, And now, A unescapable hellhole of a city, It's been fun kid, But I get the last laugh, Now, Would you kindly cry? HAHAHAHAHA" Fontaine said as the tape ended.  
"He had this planned from the moment I went up the elevator to battle him" Jack said as he realised what a fool he had been, Still on his knees falling over supporting himself with is arms, Jack began weeping silently.  
One of the girls walked over to jack and patted him on his hair, As jack looked up at the girl.  
"Its not your fault mister, Without you, We would not be free" The girl said as she gave jack a hug, With the other girls following suit.  
Jacked stopped weeping and felt, For the first time in his life, The feeling of warmed.  
As the girls stepped back, Jack stood up and pulled his wrench from his back pocket.  
"I still have no answer to my question mister" One of the girls said, A bit curios.  
As Jack turned around the girl said, "Where are we going now?".  
Jack taught of that for a minute and then said "Back to the sanctuary, Back to Tenenbaum" He said.  
Jack led the group toward the elevator, While doing so, A pair of eyes followed them unnoticed as they were going down the elevator, After they left the mysterious person followed them.

Fin

( This is the ending of chapter 1, What will happen to the girls when they return to Tenenbaum? How will they escape the city? And who is the mysterious person following jack? Find out in chapter 2!)


	2. Sanctuary

Sanctuary, Home.

As the girls entered the secret sewer entrance Jack took a look around the area, Making sure no splicers were following them.  
"All clear," Jack thought to himself before turning the valve and closing the secret entrance.  
Making his way toward the sanctuary's door the five girls had already left for their friends, Toys, Or bed, It was already late and the girls would be tired from the fight.  
As jack stood on the first floor of the sanctuary he couldn't help but think how depressing the place looked.  
Sure Tenenbaum had tried her best to make the place house as many girls as possible, And they painted the walls and floors with crayons, He still found the place quite depressing.  
As was lost in thought a girl, One that was not one of the five that saved him came running up to him and jumped up to him, Hugging his neck tightly.  
"Thank you for saving me mister," She said with a small tear in her eyes as she lowered herself off of him.  
"No problem sweetie, Happy to do it, " Jack replied petting the girls hair.  
"Mama Tenenbaum found out my name, It was engraved in my locked, Want to know my name mister? Please," The girl asked happily, She had a right to be happy since most girls could not remember their own name do to Adam's mind control over them.  
"Sure thing, I would love to" Jack replied kneeling down to look at the locket.  
"Marsha Lutz" The girl said happily, Jacks smile immediately faded.  
Lutz, He found a deceased couple in a room in the fighting McDonagh.  
'What's wrong mister?" Marsha looked with a curious look on her face?  
"Nothing sweetie, I just wished more girls knew their name" Jack replied.  
"Me too, Maybe later they will" Marsha said happily.  
"I'm going downstairs to bed, How about you mister?" Marsha asked.  
"I'll come too" Jack replied to the girl.  
"See race you there" Marsha said sprinting off the stairs.  
As Jack looked at the girls running, He wiped away a small tear.  
"She made it Mr and Mrs Lutz, She is safe now" He silently whispered.  
After that Jack took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

( Bottom floor)

As Jack descended the stairs to the ground floor of the sanctuary, Most girls were already in their pyjama's, Although almost all the girls still sat and talked with each other.  
They all stopped however when they noticed Jack and looked at him with big excited eyes.  
"Your back," One of the girls said happily, Waving at him from atop her bunkbed.  
Tenenbaum, Who was in the medical room, Came to take a look at what all the commotion was about, She knew that Jack being back meant something went horribly wrong.  
"Herr Ryan, What happened, Why are you and the girls back here?" She asked while making her way over to him.  
"Ms Tenenbaum," Jack started, "Ms Tenenbaum was my mother, You can call me Bridget" She replied.  
"Bridget then, We defeated Fontaine and made our way to the submarine," Jack said, "But Fontaine had it boobytrapped, It exploded before we could make our way onto it, I'm sorry" Jack replied a bit saddened.  
"My god," Bridget said with a shocked tone in her voice.  
"That submarine was, To my knowledge, The only possible way out of rapture," Bridgit replied clearly feeling saddened by the whole situation.  
She proceeded to step back and sit down in a chair, Her right hand covering her face as to not show the girls she was crying, Two girls walked over to her to hug and hold her hand.  
As Bridget took a minute to take in the situation, Jack looked around the place.  
All the girls have heard their conversation, Some where crying, Some where just looking sad, And some were confused, What would they do now?  
Jack pushed a small crate over and stepped on top of it.  
"Listen everyone, I know things look bad now, But we cannot lose hope," Jack spoke loudly.  
"Me and Bridgit will do everything we can to make sure we can ALL leave this place," While jack said that Bridgit slowly stood up and petted the girls on their head, "thank you girls," She said.  
She then walked over till she stood next to Jack and replied "Mister Ryan is right, We will find a way out of here, All of us, It will take some time, But I promise you, We will make it" She said loud enough for all the girls to hear.  
The expression on the faces of the girls changed from sad to hopeful and some even smiling.  
"That's Right" Jack replied.  
Bridgit took a look at her watch, "Ten pm already?" She said, "Alright girls, Now really is the time for bed," As she said that she got protest from the girls.  
"But I'm not sleepy yet," Most of the exclaimed, "I want a story before I go to bed," Other said.  
Jack gave a small whistle with his fingers which made all of them stop and look into his direction.  
"I have a deal," He said, "I will tell you all one story, But after that its straight to bed" Jack exclaimed.  
"Yay story!" Most of the girls yelled while grabbing different books from the shelves.  
"Pick this one" About six girls said holding different books, The little mermaid, Red riding hood, And so on.  
"This one" Jack said as he took a book one of the girls offered him.  
"Alice in wonderland, The short version" The Book said, As the girls sat in a circle in front of him.  
"Chapter 1, Down the rabbit hole" As jack began reading the first chapter, Bridget returned back to her room and closed the curtains.  
After about twenty minutes Jack finished the chapter and most of the girls looked pretty tired.  
"Alright girls, Time for bed" Jack said to the girls who then stood up and walked towards their bed to go to sleep, All except for one.  
"But, Yawn, I'm not even tired yet" The girls said.  
As Jack put the book away the noticed it was Marsha still sitting down not 'tired' at all.  
"Alright, Time for you as well Marsha, Come on," Jack said as he pulled the girls up.  
"Oh alright, But only if you come say goodnight to Mister Teddy," Marsha replied.  
"Alright, If that's what it takes" Jack replied as Marsha pulled his hand and walked toward her bed.  
As Marsha eventually got into bed and under the curtains, She grabbed the bear and said, In a childish voice, "Goodnight Mister, Thank you for saving Marsha for me, I was worried," The bear 'said' as Marsha slightly giggled.  
Jack looked at the bear and replied, "Your welcome Mister Teddy, Goodnight, And goodnight to you too Marsha," Jack said as.  
As Jack finished talking to the bear, the girl gave him a small kiss on his forehead, "Thank you for everything mister, Goodnight," Marsha said with a smile, After that she put the bear next to her, Lay down, And went to sleep.  
As jack walked passed the girls to check if all of them were sleeping, He heard saw Bridgit waving at him from the entrance of her room.  
As Jack walked over to her door she said, "I was hoping now that the girls are asleep you and I can talk about how we are going to get out of here," She said looking at the girls peacefully sleeping.  
"Sounds good, I'll let myself in, Then we can discusse the plan," Jack said looking at Bridgit.  
As Bridget stepped aside, Jack walked into the room.  
Tonight they would talk about the past, The future for him and the girls, And most importantly, Of how to make it out of Rapture.

Fin.

(That's it for now, What will Jack and Bridget talk about, What is the plan? Find out next chapter, See you then) 


	3. Nighttime in Rapture

_Nighttime in Rapture._

As Tenenbaum stepped aside Jack entered her room, The room also functioned as a small hospice for the any of the wounded girl, Be it a slight bruise or worse.  
Jack also spotted chemistry equipment behind a curtain, The various chemicals appeared mostly used or empty, Tenenbaum's been busy jack thought.  
"Please, Take a seat" Tenenbaum said as she walked over to a small cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of Arcadia Merlot one of Raptures most popular wines, Not that there were many other options in a city miles under the ocean.  
As Jack sat down in a chair he took a look outside the window, Despise all the Adam addicted murderous splicers and violent big daddies roaming its ruins, Rapture looked absolutely stunning, Almost like ancient Rome but a lot wetter.  
As Bridgit walked over and put the two wine glasses and bottle onto the small coffee table in between them, She poured the two of them each a glass of wine and continued to sit across from him in a very comfortable looking red chair.  
"The city light make the ocean look lovely at night doesn't it?" She said as she gazed out the window, Her eyes following a passing small dolphin.  
"Yes, Very relaxing and soothing" Jack said as he grabbed the wine glass and took a small zip, He never fully appreciated the wine, usually he just shrugged it down.  
"So very lovely" Bridgit said still looking at the small dolphin making its way through the underwater city.  
"But, Like this city, Also very vicious" As she said that Jack could see the small defenceless dolphin being mauled to death by a great white shark.  
"That dolphin outside, Very much like me and the girls, Is quite defenceless when met with any hostility" Bridgit said as he took a zip from her glass.  
"Good thing you have me the, I'll keep all of them, Including you save until we make it out of here" Jack replied while trying not focus to much on the slaughter outside.  
"I know, But we cannot stay inside the sanctuary waiting for someone to help us" She replied.  
"What we need is to repair the submarine, It will take time yes, But I don't see any other way out of this city" She continued while walking over to a switch which lowered the shutter.  
"My thoughts exactly, But we need parts, Bolts screws and tubes should be easy to gather, While electronical parts pose a bigger problem" Jack responded.  
"Well that's our main priority" Tenenbaum said, "We also have more trivial items to worry about" She replied as she gently rocked the wine inside it's glass.  
"Such as…" Jack said with a questionable look on his face, "What can be more important than getting as quickly as possible out of Rapture?" Jack questioned.  
"Food, Water, Health, Both you me and the girls cannot survive on the small pep bars and salty sea water that I managed to acquire" Bridgit said with a worried look on her face.  
Jack sighted "I guess your right, No point in saving them if they starve before we make it out of the city".  
"We should start with that, A big supply of food and water should at least lower some of the stress on both us and the girls" Tenenbaum said as she stood up and grabbed a list of places that might contain food water and medical equipment.  
"You have already cleared out the fighting McDonagh right? You should start looking for water over there, That McDonagh was a great man, But also a terrific crook, Watered down the beers and liquors without much of its patrons knowing" Bridgit replied as she handed Jack the list.  
"The fighting McDonagh, That's the place where…" Jack's voice drifted off into the distance.  
"The place where?..." Bridgit asked him with a confused look on her face.  
"One of the girls, Masha, I found a audio diary belong to her mother in one of the rooms, They…" Jack stopped for a moment, "They could not live with the idea of their daughter having become a little sister for eternity, They…, They took their own life" Jack explained to a slightly shocked Bridgit.  
"Don't ever tell her of this, If she only knew she could…" Before she could finish her sentence the sound of a object falling outside the room caught their attention, As Jack opened the door one of the young girls was standing outside the door crying her eyes out.  
As Jack kneeled down to comfort the girl he was shocked to discover it was the girl he just spoke about a moment ago, Masha.  
"Masha, What are you doing here, You should be in bed" Jack told the young girl while patting her shoulder.  
"I, I had a bad dream, I wanted to get a glass of water but then I heard you and mama Tenenbaum speak" She replied while sobbing.  
"Mister, Are my parents really death?" She looked at Jack with the most heart wrenching look he ever saw.  
"Yes, I'm so very sorry Masha" Jacked said while looking at the girls shoes unable to look her in the eyes.  
Masha started crying so loud it woke up the other children who where very confused by the situation.  
"I'll have to see them, I have to see who they were" Masha said as she sprinted towards the hole in the wall.  
"Masha no! It's to dangerous" Bridgit screamed at the girl while Jacked ran over to her trying to pull her back out, But he was to late, She was already gone.  
"Mr bubbles you have to find her" Some of the girls yelled running towards him in their pyjama's.  
"I will, Bridgit, You watch them while I'm gone" Jack spoke to her as her ran towards the stairs leading to the entrance.  
" I will, Be careful Jack" She responded from down the stair.  
Jack had to reach her before any of the splicers or worse could.

Will Jack make it to the fighting McDonagh in time to save Masha, How will she react when finding the corpses of her parents? And what dangerous will the encounter along the way?  
Stay tuned.

fin.


End file.
